Goldy Smith
Goldy Smith is a Contracted human and rank 1 Enforcer of the Hunter Corps. Appearance Arielle has brown eyes and long brown hair which she sometimes curls, but usually leaves straight. She's pale with a tall and thin build like a dancer. Arielle usually wears a pair of black pants or jeans and a dark-colored top over a black leather jacket and black boots. She also wears an enchanted bracelet with charms that each turn into their own respective weapon. Personality Arielle is a highly skilled Hunter, her past experience as a Reaper and a member of the Seven Sins making her a valuable asset to Division 1, the division of the Hunter Corps in which she works. There, she is subordinate to her cousin Lulu and the lead Hunter Terri. When working, Arielle tries to keep a level head and doesn't let emotions cloud her judgement. However, she has a bad temper and is easily angered when personal matters are involved. The way she deals with investigations leaves most Hunters impressed and appalled, as she usually uses risky methods to solve them. However, despite her mostly confident and seemingly cold-hearted personality, Arielle can be affectionate at times and finds it amusing to tease her Contracted human, Goldy, especially about her crush Toby. In the past and while still a Reaper, she develops a strong bond with her Hunter partners, one of whom is a human named Kevin Waite. When Waite dies a horrible death while on the job which results in Arielle being forced to reap his soul, her emotional attachment and resulting feelings cause her to make a deal with the Morrigan in a desperate attempt to save the Hunter's life. Despite Arielle's sacrifice, Waite eventually dies on a later case after her transformation into a demon. She is also shown to have some wild tendencies that may have been encouraged by Waite. An example of this is seen in her deliberate provocation of Oliver Sykes in How to Train Your Faerie. As time progresses, Arielle begins to suspect the weaknesses of the Hunter Corps. When the leader of the Hunter Corps refuses to help them get revenge for the death of Goldy's mother, she turns against the Hunter Corps and goes into hiding to find Raphael for herself. History Arielle was born into an unnamed Hunter family in the Middle Ages during the time of King Arthur. Not much is known of her human life or her time as a Hunter, but it is known that she was killed while hunting down a nest of demons. After becoming a Reaper, she is adopted into the Dennis family. After two hundred years, she meets her cousin Lucille Fernandez, the adopted daughter of her uncle William and her aunt Giselle. While a Reaper, Arielle excels at her job and takes up flying and human interaction as hobbies, rarities as such since Reapers only study these arts as a means of stress reduction. She graduates the Reaper Academy at the top of her class. Arielle later follows Lulu in serving the Incruenta family in Division 1. Three years before her transformation, Arielle is temporarily transferred to Division 2, given the task of watching over the Waite family, one of which is a young man named Kevin Waite. Though warned to stay detached by her uncle, Arielle and Wait become close friends. They are given a case, which they nickname "The Ripper Case", because the newspapers and media had decided to nickname the perpetrator Jack the Ripper. Waite is on the verge of finding the murderer when he himself is brutally murdered in the same manner as the other victims. Arielle is the first one to find Waite's dismembered and mauled body. The horror causes her to panic and summon the Morrigan, a powerful demon. In a desperate attempt to save her partner, Arielle makes a deal with the Morrigan, sacrificing her soul in exchange for Waite's life. Despite this, Waite dies during a vampire raid shortly after Arielle's transformation. During her time as a demon, it is discovered that despite her soulless state, Arielle's emotions remain intact. It is speculated that this is due to her previous life as a Reaper, but the real reason is uncertain. Due to this development, Arielle is considered to be rare even for a succubus and is given a membership to the Seven Sins where she is granted the title of Lust the Lascivious. Personal Background Residence 42564 NW Winchester Rd, Boston, MA 02108 Emergency Contact Information 42564 NW Winchester Rd, Boston, MA 02108 Lucille Fernandez (relation: cousin) Relationships Lucille Fernandez Arielle and Lulu are cousins; the latter was adopted into the former's family when she died and became a Reaper. The two were once inseparable, since they shared a love for flying as well as a dislike for the killing aspect of their jobs. Because of that, Lulu refuses to give up on her cousin after Arielle's transformation, despite the other girl's insistence that she is no longer the woman she once was. This leads to Arielle being unable to completely sever her ties to the Hunter Corps and eventually leads her to remain in Boston long after she finishes her earlier business. Lulu's father William even believes that they have a strange connection that seems a result of fate. On certain occasions, Lulu would even try to possess Arielle and find the part of her soul that contains her emotions. And after Zachariah's disappearance, Arielle grows to care and worry more about Lucille. Before going into hiding, Arielle leaves her cousin a letter, as she can't confront the other girl, letting her know that she is sorry about breaking her promise, that she wouldn't ask Lulu to forgive her and that next time they met she should judge Arielle as it's due. She also expresses that, despite the fact that it was only for a short time, she feels lucky for having had the chance to work with Lulu again, and that she is thankful about it. While this turns out to be a coded message letting Lulu and Terri know her and Goldy's whereabouts without tipping off the Hunter Corps, Arielle later on admits to Lulu that she meant what she had written. Goldy Smith Goldy is a human runaway from London who meets Arielle after she saves Goldy from a pair of demons. Soon after, she Contracts with Arielle in an attempt to find her mother's killer. Despite possessing different demeanors, they are very close. Even after Goldy is transformed into a demon, Arielle continues to care for the girl like a sister, as can be seen when she continues to search for Goldy despite the Hunter Corps' order to stop. Terrance Incruenta She is Arielle's colleague and supervisor while she is on trial with Hunter Corps. Despite their similar demeanors, the girls get off on a very rocky start due to Terri's hatred of demons. Terri is also more concerned with rules than Arielle, which leads to constant conflict between the two. Despite this, the girls eventually find a common ground in their mistrust of the Hunter Corps' leader and their hatred of Raphael. Their similar attitudes eventually lead the two girls to make a formidable team as well. Edward Kogami Because of her initial mistrust, Edward and Arielle start off with a very difficult relationship. While Edward finds Arielle's utter distaste for him insanely amusing, Arielle finds the other demon extremely irritating. Despite her constant rejection, Edward continuously tries to hit on Arielle and pesters her for a date, eventually leading her to accept in order to "shut him up" as she tells Goldy. Eventually, though, she realizes that she misjudged Edward and he truly does care for her. An example of this is when he jumps in front of Arielle to shield her from Raphael's heavenly fire. Trivia * Her ID as a Hunter is 42564-DTKJ-52510-2, the first five numbers of which are also her house number. * Arielle used to drink about thirty times a day, but nowadays she "only" drinks about twenty times. * On average, Arielle only sleeps about four hours per day, but she isn't as irritable as Terri due to the fact that she doesn't actually need sleep. * As a Hunter, her designation is Raven 2 and as a Reaper, it is Dove 1. * While Arielle extremely skilled at using several weapons and hand-to-hand combat, she prefers to use a sword, a weapon introduced to her by Waite. * Her favorite food is white chocolate and her least favorite food is synthetic fish. * Her hobbies are training, reading, and sometimes playing games with Padlock, as a Hunter. Previously, Arielle's hobbies consisted of flying, reading, training, and chess. * Her motto is, "Live and be content." * Arielle's favorite saying is "Believe in your own power. Don't always rely on others." * Her strengths are "Flashes of genius backed up with intelligence" and her weakness is "Kindness." * Her desired item used to be a new weapon charm for her bracelet, but is now a new paper book. * Her favorite authors include Stephen King, James Elroy, William Shakespeare, Arthur Conan Doyle, and Charlotte Bronte. * Her favorite books are Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte and ''The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes ''by Arthur Conan Doyle because, after becoming a demon, she relates to the respective protagonists. * While being depicted as someone who rarely shows emotions, Arielle's smile with her Contracted human Goldy is shown to be sincere. * The jacket she wears as a demon is tailored to accommodate her while she fights. * Arielle keeps a self-crafted human-shaped punching bag in her room for training. * Before her disappearance, Arielle calls Edward with a non-trackable device. She says that whether dead or alive, it will be her last time seeing him. Edward smiles and replies that he believes they will be able to be together again, as normal humans like in the good old times. * After leaving Boston, Arielle starts to hallucinate about Kevin and Edward in a similar way Goldy hallucinates about Toby. * Arielle thinks that the essential minimum of things she needs for living abroad is knowledge, wisdom and physical strength. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-09-15-19h10m41s93.png Tumblr lhb7tcsl6p1qelyy5o1 5001.jpg Kenzi-and-Bo-shop-300x168.jpg Sword.jpg Lost-Girl-3x01-Redneck-Wig-and-Monster-Truck-Thong.jpg 2l9sefl.jpg Kenzi-in-Vexed-600x337.png A3f459c497da948d5fa49308ad72b955.jpg Photo Aug 12, 11 03 43 AM-1-.jpg Photo Aug 12, 12 02 49 PM.jpg